Destellos de Esperanza
by Kuraudea
Summary: Colección de Viñetas, Drabbles, y One Shot del Trumai, sin tener relación una historia con la otra. Momentos especiales de Trunks x Mai creados por su autora, tomando en cuenta ciertos elementos de la serie o UAs. ¡Qué los disfruten! 7mo & 8vo One Shot ¡UP!: DESTINO & ADAPTACIÓN: Mirai Mai, Mirai Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ESTRELLAS~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El brillo de las estrellas siempre prevalecerá alimentando la esperanza de seguir»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Andar en la calle siempre era un total peligro. Tenía sus riesgos pero no había otra forma para llegar al laboratorio de su madre. Y así, cersiorarse cómo iba el combustible para la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Aún nada, mamá?

El frasco apenas y llevaba una franja del envase de cristal.

—Es poco—dijo la mujer.

Pero su semblante cambió y se llenó de esperanza.

—Trunks, aún tenemos 6 meses para juntar más combustible. ¡Verás que todo saldrá bien, hijo!—terminó su frase empuñando la palma de su mano como toda una guerrera.

—¡Si!—afirmó el azul con la misma sed de justicia. Herencia sin duda de su madre.

.

.

.

Caminar, correr y esconderse a la par de los escombros era la única forma de poder trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Como cuando los animales se esconde de un gran depredador que los asecha; solo que en vez de voltear hacia los lados, la vista azul se dirigía hacia el cielo verdoso.

...

Tras avanzar un par de horas por fin había visualizado aquel edificio viejo; su objetivo se cumplió por fortuna. Esa construcción deteriorada la cuál alguna vez fue hermosa, era su hogar.

Sin preámbulos entró.

Caminó por el pasillo en penumbras sabiendo exactamente a qué puerta se tenía que dirigir.

Frente a ella tocó.

En ese preciso instante brotaba un miedo en él. Era inevitable no pensar qué sería si ese puerta no se abriera nunca más.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Basta de pensar en tonterías—se dijo a sí mismo.

Es que ella era tan testaruda que aunque le dijera «¡Por favor no salgas, quédate aquí!»; lo desobedecía. Así era Mai, tenía ese toque aventurero muy característico. Eso fue lo que le atrajo de la chica. Además de su valentía; era una mujer con agallas. Quizás sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganarle al enemigo. Sin embargo, le hacía frente a lo que sea y eso le encantaba.

Aún recordaba cuando en el pasado entrenó con su padre en la habitación del tiempo, y lo escuchó decir con claridad.

— _A nosotros los saiyaijn nos atraín las mujeres con carácter._

 _Pero era tan joven en ese entonces que pese a poner atención a las palabras de su padre, no entendía del todo ese significado. Y más, sabiendo que su futuro corría grandes riesgo. Aún no era tiempo para abrir las puertas de su corazón._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta.

Y la vio.

—Mai...—dijo en media voz.

—Trunks...

En ese momento al estar separados por la madera de la puerta era su salvación. El verla era su alivio.

—Me alegra que estés bien—y la mujer le cedió el paso.

Como era costumbre quitó su espada y la recargó sobre la pared que mostraba signos de humedad. En tanto, su vista se fijó en unas bolsas que si no le fallaba contenían comida.

—¿Hoy me fue bien, verdad?—dijo alegre la chica lanzándole un guiño.

—Oye...—se acercó a ella y tomó de sus hombros—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas?

—Tu sabes bien que es algo que no puedo evitar—sus manos forradas de negro sujetaron el rostro del muchacho— ¡QUI-TA ESA CA-RA, TRUNKS!—rió—Estoy bien, anda vamos a comer—y lo jaló del brazo llevándoselo al suelo.

—Tal vez te burles o parezca que exagero—volteó hacia ella—pero si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría.

—No pienses eso.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, uno frente del otro. Y la bolsas era lo único que los distanciaba.

—Mira Trunks, conseguí de tus favoritas—agitaba con las manos un paquete de galletas de chocolate—éste esbozó una sonrisa.

Al compartir trozos de galletas ambos se miraban a los ojos.

—¿Y...cómo te fue?—preguntó Mai con ilusión mientras masticaba. Realmente quería escuchar noticias favorables.

—Bien, pero aún no se recolecta el combustible suficiente para viajar al pasado—asintió con tristeza.

—Aún hay tiempo, no te preocupes—trató de animarlo.

Y siempre ella era la causante de que se sintiera bien pese a todo el desastre de su mundo. Era su motivo quizás para sonreír, para charlar, para soltar un poquito ese estrés que siempre se le subía a los hombros.

Entonces recordó.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando muy noche iba a tu casa y me metía por la ventana?—sonrió ante el bello recuedo.

—¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Si llegabas justo cuando dormía, eras un depravado desde tiempos inmemorables. No se qué pensabas en esos momentos—se sonrojó.

—Di lo quieras, Mai—apoyó su codo en la pierna y su mano le sirvió de soporte para recargar su rostro— Pero a mí no me engañabas. Sé perfectamente lo mucho que te gustaba salir a volar.

—Pero ni siquiera me dejabas vestirme—tocó sus mejillas con ambas manos—siempre salía con mi bata rosa.

—No creo que alguien te haya visto. En ese caso créeme que miraba más yo—sonrió.

—¡No digas esas cosas!—estaba aborchonada—Sabes... recuerdo en ese entonces que las estrellas eran lindas—suspiró—lastima que ahora casi no se aprecien.

—Lo sé, lo sé—negaba con la cabeza—¿Mai...?

—Dime...—lo miró a los ojos.

—Daria todo por volver a esos tiempos.

—No pasa nada, no es tu culpa. Ve el lado bueno de las cosas estamos juntos—se tomaron de las manos—Tal vez esto no es nada comparado con nuestro bonito departamento y tampoco hacemos lo que solíamos hacer—suspiró—pero estamos juntos, Trunks.

Y así mismo era.

Cada noche de amor se lo prometían, era su frase de antaño:

 _«Pasara lo que pasara, siempre juntos»_

—Si...—asintió conmovido—Sé que no podemos salir a volar y ver las estrellas—la joven lo observaba sin comprender—pero ... encontré algo justo al pasar por un centro comercial en ruinas y no pude evitar traerlo.

—¿Y qué es...?—estaba extrañada.

—Cierra los ojos y lo verás.

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos, Mai! Sin hacer trampa.

—Está bien, está bien.

El joven se levantó, no tardó ni unos 5 minutos cuando indicó:

—Adelante, puedes voltear.

Mai abrió los ojos, pero siendo sincera no notaba nada «nuevo» hasta que su vista se fijó en la pequeña ventana de su hogar. Aquella que solo se ensuciaba de la mancha verde que se destilaba por las calles.

Se puso de pie mientas sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

—Son...son— mordió sus labios antes de terminar la frase—Son estrellas...

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla con ligeras risas. Y ella se acercó a tocarlas.

—Niño son ...son hermosas.

Él la pescó por atrás y respiró en su nuca.

—Ahora todos los días podrás ver las estrellas, Mai. Además brillan en la oscuridad—soltó una risa.

—En serio son hermosas—la chica se giró hacia él y tomó su pecho—Gracias ...

—No agradezcas, son todas para ti y mereces muchas más.

Eran pequeños detalles que aún los mantenía con vida entre tanta tempestad. Detalles que valía la pena, pese a todo, vivirlos juntos. Y como era de esperase con ese pizca de felicidad sellaron el momento con un tierno beso. Quizás tendrían muchas carencias, pero el demostrarse amor nunca debía de fallar. El amarse y el estar juntos era cosa que siempre estaban dispuestos hacer porque por desgracia no sabían cuando iba ser su última vez juntos.

—¿Vamos a dormir?—dijo el joven al interrumpir el beso. Ella simplemente asintió, estaba absorbida por la embriagante dosis del azul.

...

No tendrían una cama lujosa llena de cojines, pero con el sillón sobraba para hacer maravillas; sentados, acostados, en el propio piso. Y claro, pared sobraba.

Tras dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y tendiendo el mayor «cuidado» posible; finalizaron el acto de su unión como el mayor placer posible.

Y ahí estaban; ella encima de él tomándole del rostro, jadeantes y brillosos del sudor. Sus orbes desprendía muchísimo amor.

Trunks entre jadeos dijo lo de cada noche:

—Te amo mucho, testaruda—sonrió.

Y ella contestó:

—Pervertido...

Rieron entre cortos besos y caricias.

...

Todo había menguado.

Ahora, estaban de lado acostados en el sillón; era la mejor manera de dormir. Sus cuerpos se cubrían con una vieja frazada llena de parches. Pero que más daba, ellos mismo se daban el calor suficiente para no padecer frío. En tanto, sus manos se acariciaban con suaves roces. Él besaba su hombro y se brincaba a depositarle otro besito en sus mejillas blancas.

Y así, bajo un ambiente artificial lleno de ESTRELLAS, armaban otra realidad. Aquella que pese a todo lo feo estaría ahí para recordarles ese bello momento. Y con sus brillos les retomaría que existía una esperanza de que todo volviera a ser lo de antes. Tal vez eran estrellas artificiales, pero algún día...algún día sería verdaderas estrellas otra vez.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**_

 ** _Hola n_n_**

 _ **Se supone que yo tendría que estar escribiendo el capítulo 9 de HelMR ¡Y nada! que de un momento a otro me brotó la inspiración a las 10pm justo antes de irme a dormi. Y pues bueno, surgió esto, así hago las cosas de chispazo XD créanme que ni yo me lo esperaba. Ojalá les haya gustado, un besos para todos y un gran saludo para Fangirleando.**_

 _ **¡NOS LEEMOS!**_

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Destellos de Esperanza**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~GOTAS DE LLUVIA~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«La lluvia llorará por ti; purificará tu angustia y le dará vida otra vez a este mundo marginal»_

.

 **.**

Hoy había sido su día de suerte; ambos se sentían afortunados por haber encontrado las baterías que necesitaban. Era curioso, puesto que algo tan sencillo les representaba demasiado entre tanto caos. En esos tiempos de angustia por más insignificante que fuesen esos detalles siempre se irradiaban de ligeros _Destellos de Esperanza_. Por suerte ahora podrían hacer funcionar aquella parrilla que guardaban entre sus cachivaches. Y qué mejor manera de festejar que preparando algo especial.

O por lo menos eso era el objetivo.

Pese a que sus recursos no eran muchos, Mai se esforzaba en crear algo que endulzara sus paladares.

Ella subió las mangas de su gabardina con tenacidad; se sentó sobre sus propias piernas y acercó el artefacto.

—Bien...—asintió.

Y comenzó con su preparado.

Con su fiel tetera que lucía pintorescos signos de óxido; puso agua hervir. Un par de minutos fue suficiente para escuchar el hervor.

—Está listo—dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

Y con ese pequeño motivo de alegría, vertió agua en dos tazas que permanecían en el piso; aquel piso que por lo menos gozaba de tener una modesta alfombra desteñida. Las tazas eran tan distintas uno de la otra pero irónicamente inseparables, tal y como lo eran sus propios dueños. Entonces el agua comenzó a tomar un color oscuro; en breves segundos se desprendió un exquisito aroma de café. Esa fragancia que fortaleció sus pulmones y por causa de la delicia se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

...

Con ambas tazas en mano caminó sobre aquel pasillo lleno de oscuridad. Subió unas escaleras que en realidad no conducían a ninguna parte en particular. Sino precisamente en su parte media gozaba por tener un amplio ventanal.

No había mucho que apreciar en sí. Sin embargo, era una de las formas de distraerse y salir de su pequeño departamento.

Y ahí estaba él, viendo el horizonte. Con la vista más perdida que nunca.

Éste permanecía sentado en uno de los escalones de la segunda planta del edificio. Observaba el catastrófico paisaje—suspiró—inevitable no hacerlo.

¿Cuándo fue que todo volvió a ser lo de antes? Internamente se hacía el mismo reclamo que le amargaba cada minuto de su vida «Maldito Black»

—Ya vine—dijo la chica desde la parte inferior, interrumpiendo sus dolorosas reflexiones.

—Mai...—dirigió la vista hacia ella.

Con singular gracia subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado. De ahí, tomó asiento junto a él.

—Aquí tienes, Trunks—le entregó una de las tazas.

—¿Café...?

—¿Acaso no es fantástico?—sonrió como si se tratase de algo mágico.

—Si...si lo es—contestó.

Al darle el primer sorbo al café, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia, todos ocupamos un poco de calor—le dio un sorbo a su bebida—Sabes...—dirigió su vista al ventanal—el cielo se aprecia más raro de lo ordinario.

—Quizá se avecine una tormenta—y parecía estar en lo cierto.

En cosa de 10 minutos la ciudad en ruinas era víctima de las _Gotas de Lluvia_. Al menos con esa apariencia de nubosidad se contrarrestaba el verde de la desgracia.

El techo para su mala suerte no tenía las condiciones óptimas para aguantar la lluvia, por lo tanto, goteras se hicieron presentes al filtrase por tremendas grietas..

Y justo una gota cayó sobre los ojos negros.

–Oh...—se sorprendió la muchacha.

Con su mano pretendía secar sus pestañas, pero alguien sin dudarlo le ganó en ejecutar tal acción.

Trunks con su pulgar tallaba esos ojos azabaches, negros como los propios luceros mientras la chica se ruborizaba por sus caricias. Al posicionarse del rostro femenino lo impulsó hacia él. Sin más, depósito un beso en los labios femeninos.

Al momento de separar sus labios susurró:

—Perdóname...—la miró a los ojos—perdóname por ser tan débil.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, esto no es tu culpa. Haz hecho bastante por todos nosotros.

—Es que si yo fuera un poco más fuerte, nada de esto estuviera pasando—se recriminaba.

—No...—dijo Mai en un hilo de voz.

Ver a Trunks sentirse derrotado le hacía mal, pero siempre trataba de anímarlo a como diera lugar; porque él era la esperanza del futuro. Sin embargo, se puso en su lugar por unos instantes y comprendió sus frustraciones; el solo sentir la presencia de Black seguramente le era aterrador. De ser como cualquier persona de seguro no sentiría tanta responsabilidad o culpa.

—Todo se va a solucionar, hay una esperanza. Solo hay que esperar un poco más, Trunks—Mai tomó de sus manos—Ven—indicó.

—¿A dónde vamos...?

—A sentir la lluvia.

—¿La lluvia ...?—estaba confundido—No podemos salir es peligroso.

La situación era tan crítica que no solo debían cuidarse de Black sino de los mismas personas que por el afán de sobrevivir se hacían daño unos a otros para adquirir más pertenecías o víveres.

Que tristeza que cosas tan simple como apreciar la lluvia significará algo sumamente peligroso.

—Lo sé, pero dime algo ¿Sientes...sientes su presencia?

—¿Eh?

El azul cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir ese KI maligno.

—No...—negó.

—Entonces vamos...—lo jaló del brazo.

...

Se filtraron a una habitación de la segunda planta; normalmente recurrían a ese lugar porque contaba con una vieja tina de baño. Por fortuna, el servicio de agua potable del sector, aún se mantenía en funcionamiento. Así que solo bastó abrir la llave del grifo e insistirle al joven que se metiera a la bañera entre jalones.

...

—¿Y esto...?—dijo Trunks debajo del chorro del agua; sus prendas estaban empapadas.

Mientras tanto el olor a tierra mojada se filtraba por el extractor del baño. Y las Gotas de Lluvias se escuchaban poderosas rebotando sobre los techos.

—Esto... Esto es nuestra lluvia—indicó sonriente.

Los orbes azules se llenaron de ternura. Ella siempre buscando la manera de hacerlo sentir mejor y que dejara descansar su mente. Esos pequeños gestos hacían que su existir tuviese un valioso destello de esperanza.

Sin más, la abrazó. Y su acción fue completamente recibida por ella.

Ahora fingían estar bajo las gotas de lluvia. Se besaban, reían e intercambiaban miradas frescas de ilusiones. Trunks la invitó a sentarse en la bañera, cerraron la llave del grifo y poco a poco se desprendían de sus prendas húmedas.

...

Ambos frente a frente tallaban sus cabelleras. Hasta que Mai hizo un gesto que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa ...?

—Nada—negó—es solo ...que me gusta verte —se sonrojó.

—Sé lo mucho que te cuesta que me ponga así, por favor discúlpame. Pero de verdad no logro evitarlo al ver tanta injusticia.

—No hace falta, yo comprendo, Trunks—y continuó tallando su cabellera—Solo no seas desesperado. La máquina del tiempo estará lista cuando menos pienses. Y así, irás al pasado.

—Querrás decir "iremos"—la corrigió.

—No—le quitó el exceso de espuma a jicarazos—¡Tú iras!—afirmó—Así tiene que ser, ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Pero...—ella cubrió sus labios con tan solo dos dedos sin dejar que terminara su frase.

—Yo y el pequeño gato te esperaremos. Confía ¿Si? Te prometo que estaremos bien.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, esas palabras le dieron aliento. Claro que tenía que volver lo antes posible y estar con su pequeña familia para protegerlos.

—Por cierto...¿En dónde está el gato?—preguntó Trunks.

—Seguramente se encuentra escondido en las cajas de la despensa—suspiró—solo espero no que no se haya comido las cosas.

Éste al fin rió.

—Yo lo dudo, es un glotón.

—Bueno, ya veremos después con que sorpresa nos topamos —alzó una de sus cejas y suspiró.

 _Y las gotas de lluvia_ seguían sonando, seguían escurriéndose en las ventanas formando largas piernas.

...

Tras volver a su departamento, ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Apreciaban la lluvia caer mientras repetían de nueva cuenta otra dosis de café cargado para dos. Mientras tanto el gatito negro jugueteaba sobre la alfombra con una bolita de estambre. Esos eran sus ratos de «tranquilidad» por esos repentinos momentos valía la pena seguir persistiendo y luchando. La loca idea de la regadera le hizo bien, aclaró sus pensamientos y vio que pese al terror que los asechaba era feliz y más aún con ella a su lado.

...

Durmieron como de costumbre de lado; l _as gotas de lluvias desaparecieron._ Y éstas purificaron con destellos de esperanza a los alrededores.

Y mientras ellos dormían; una pequeña flor brotó entre los escombros; deseosa y blanca.

Tan blanca como la propia paz que se extrañaba; el blanco de la esperanza y de la justicia .

Aún había una posibilidad de tener un futuro mejor.

Aún... existía una esperanza.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Hola amigos n_n espero les haya gustado. Fue algo sencillo pero en mi mente así se plasmó y aquí está.**_

 _ **Saludos para todos, mil gracias por sus rw.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto**_

 _ **Con cariño: Kuraudea.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~REFLEJOS~**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Su rostro es tan bello»_

 **.**

 **.**

 _El muchacho volvió a su mundo para luchar. Y tras haber descubierto los enigmas de todo el caos que era su futuro; triunfó._

 _Al enfocar su vista hacia el frente y después de disiparse el humo, vio una sombra muy familiar acercándose a él con decisión. Pero estaba tan sorprendido que dudó por un instante; deseó con toda su alma que lo que estaba viendo fuese tan real y que sus ojos no le estuvieran engañando._

 _Era ella._

 _Por increíble que pareciera, era ella._

 _—Mai..._

 _—Trunks..._

 _Una luz de esperanza llenó el azul de sus ojos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco años habían transcurrido. Y en tanto, en el presente dos adolescentes volaban por el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

—Más despacio, Trunks—dijo la chica temerosa aferrándose a su cuello.

Pero éste desentendido solamente rió.

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos, Mai.

—Como siempre tan pervertido que ni siquiera me dejas vestirme—refunfuñó sonrojada.

—Descuida, nadie nos observa.

Era de tradición raptarla por las noches y escaparse a vagar.

—Además...así también te ves linda—se ruborizó el muchacho.

Mientras volaba en sus brazos la bata rosa y vaporosa de la chica, se elevaba mostrando su coqueta ropa de interior llena de encajes del mismo color.

—Bien, llegamos—aterrizaron y colocó a la chica de pie.

—Y...¿Dónde estamos...?

—Aquí en el lago de Paoz—la tomó de la mano y la llevó justo a sentarse en un tronco a la orilla del lago.

En tanto, el agua salpicaba alegre. El olor y el ruido natural de los bosques era maravilloso; ni hablar del cielo que en conjunto con las estrellas hacían una hermosa obra de arte. La madre Lunar tan generosa mostraba sus efectos plateados en ellos, brindándoles un efecto romántico de luz plateada. Y así, pudiesen verse a los ojos con claridad.

Mai frotaba sus brazos por reacción del fresco de los bosques.

—¿Eh?—volteó el muchacho —¿Tienes frío...?

Antes de que contestara la muchacha, él quitó su chamarra de color amarillo y negro; la depositó en el cuerpo de chica.

—Gra...gracias—se aferraba a la prenda que desprendía su fragancia.

Mientras un silencio los acompañó, miraban sus reflejos en el lago y sonreían.

 _Y ella vio el de él y recordó:_

 _«Su rostro es tan BELLO»_

—Sabes...A veces quisiera odiarte...—y el trance de Mai se vio interrumpido.

—¿Por qué?—no se esperaba que Trunks le dijera eso.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero aunque quisiera no podría.

—No entiendo...

—¿Ves a él en mi?—se refería a su _yo futuro._

Claro que tenía en mente aquella ocasión donde Mai se cicló justo antes de lavar la máquina del tiempo.

 _«Su rostro es tan BELLO»—dijo la niña._

Suspiró con un poco de desilusión.

—Pero ...si eras tú ...ósea son el mismo, Trunks.

—Eso dicen todos—vio su reflejo en el agua—pero yo no lo creo del todo. A veces pienso que no tengo ni una pizca de lo que él tiene.

—No...no seas tonto —recargó apenada su rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Eh?—éste clavó su mirada en ella.

—Si piensas que me gusta más él que tú ...te estás equivocando, niño.

—¿De...de verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

La chica asintió.

Y él sonrió pese a todo.

En tanto, ella tomó su rostro repentinamente e indicó:

—Yo en el agua veo el reflejo de un muchacho que tiene _un rostro bello._

—Bueno ...yo...—él tomó de su espalda y se formó un ligero abrazo.

—Tienes ... _tienes un rostro tan bello._

Por mero impulsó una de las manos de Trunks tomó la barbilla de la chica.

—Y tú también eres hermosa, siempre lo fuiste. Admito que en ese entonces me puse celosisímo—esbozó una sonrisa—y llegué a pensar que no te gustaba tanto como él...

—¡Te equivocas!

—¡Lo sé!

Y sus labios se acercaban más.

—Me gustas mucho, Mai. Yo...—desvió su mirada para tomar valor y luego regresó a los orbes de la chica—...Te quiero.

Los ojos de Mai se pusieron vidriosos, pero Trunks antes de juntar sus labios esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

Y la hubo.

—Y ...—tragó saliva—Y yo a ti, niño.

El beso repentino o quizás planeado por años se dio al fin. Era el sueño que él que tanto anheló y sin embargo esa inseguridad le hacía no avanzar.

Pero al fin lo hizo.

Cuando separaron sus labios, sonrieron.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? Shu y Pilaf han de estar histéricos—la chica rió con discreción—creo que querían venir.

—Si—él se contagió de su risa—se quedaron gritando en la ventana.

Tenían que regresar y a la vez no querían. Coquetos frotaban sus rostros y narices.

Pero Trunks no lo pudo evitar, pescó sus labios otra vez y la acción fue correspondida con mágica sutileza.

Al separarse susurró en sus labios:

—Ahora sí vamonos...

—Eres un niño malcriado...

Se levantaron y sobre las nubes iban de regreso a casa. Y su amor crecería más a partir de ese momento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _AAAAY muero de amoooorshhhh jajaja. Llena de malestares pero aquí está con otro One Shot._

 _No pensar en chibi fue inevitable, me dormir pensando en esta historia y pues aquí se las dejo con mucho cariño. Saben, me encanta escribir de Trunks (eso es obvio) pero a lo que me refiero es que el del presente para mí es muy fácil captarlo, parece loco pero cada versión de Trunks se maneja completamente diferente, Mirai, Chibi, el joven del presente; cada uno tiene su chispa peeeerooooo los tres pese a todo tienen esa característica principal: la nobleza. Y en cualquier de sus facetas lo amo._

 _Gracias a todos por pasar a leer. Un saludo a mis babys de Fangirleando, chicas son las mejores._

 _En la semana me reporto con el capítulo 9 de Hacia el mismo Rumbo :3 besos a todos._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Terquedad~**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cuantos años cumples?—preguntó ella.

—26...

Él portaba un fino traje de color negro, se aferraba con derecho a la cintura de su damisela mientras danzaban de un lado a otro al ritmo de una sensual melodía. Todo era perfecto, no había tales apariencias; él se quitó el saco, aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Para mejor comodidad, se dio el lujo de quitarse los zapatos y sentir la suavidad del alfombrado en sus pies. En tanto, la chica dejó a un lado sus altas zapatillas negras y gozó de esa dulce sensación al igual que él.

Ambos estaban de festejo. Y el motivo era el cumpleaños del presidente de la Capaule Corp: Trunks Brief.

A él no le gustaban para nada los escándalos, así que decidió de manera inmediata refugiarse en su sombrío departamento con la mejor de las compañías.

Ella.

La mujer de su vida iluminada a media luz amarillenta.

El escote de su espalda le hacía lucir muy sensual; raro en ella vestir de esa manera. Pero siendo una noche especial, requería de etiqueta y buenos modales. Después de todo, acababan de regresar de un gran festejo en casa de los Brief; asqueados de tanta gente, solo querían un poco de intimidad.

Esta vez no escaparon volando; actuaron como la gente «normal» Acudieron al famoso convertible plateado, y chillando llanta llegaron a su destino favorito.

—Trunks ...

—¿Si?

Tras tener su rostro hundido en el cuello de la joven volteó y buscó su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—suspiró con ligero fastidio—Te lo he dicho una y otra vez ¿En verdad no lo comprendes?

—Tenias otras oportunidades, ¿No?

—Entiende, Mai. Yo solo te he querido a ti desde siempre—esbozó una sonrisa—Eres tan terca...

—No tanto como tú—y ella sonrió.

—No me subestimes, sé bien hacia donde quieres llegar—torció los labios—Te conozco tan bien que otra vez sacaras lo de la espada de segueta, ¿Verdad?

Mai soltó una discreta risa que cubrió con la ayuda de sus manos.

—Es que ...—más reía—Fue tan gracioso...

—¡Adelante! Ríete todo lo que quieras en mi maldito cumpleaños, ¡Bah!—se hacía el sufrido.

—¿A quién se le ocurre estar celoso de si mismo?—preguntó la chica entre risas.

Él simplemente se sonrojó.

—Tonta...—desvió la mirada—Si supieras que todo lo que hacía era por impresionarte. Jamás he actuado como un idiota por alguien.

—Es que eras tan terco.

—Es eras tan difícil—contratacó.

Ahora ella se sonrojó.

—Pero bueno, brindemos—se separó de ella y fue por dos copas de vino blanco. De ahí, le entregó una de las bebidas a la chica—¡Salud!

—Y...¿Por qué brindamos?

Trunks esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y le lanzó la más sincera de sus miradas.

—Por la terquedad, porque somos tan tercos que por eso mismo estamos justos, ¿No...?—levantó su copa—¿Salud?

—¡Salud!—realizaron el hizo el brindis.

En cosa de segundos él se acercó a Mai y la abrazó sentidamente.

Ella recibió el abrazo y con ternura dijo:

—Feliz cumpleaños, espadachín.

Trunks soltó una carcajada.

—Te quiero, boba.

Tras darse un pequeño beso en los labios su danzar continuó entre copas, risas y con el recuerdo de su niñez.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Hola n.n**

Bueno pues me brincó esto en mente. Ojalá que le haya gustado. No pude evitar plasmar algo sobre la "segueta" jajaja y nada, lo sé es ñoño pero bueno, esto surgió. Cada vez que escribo sobre las versiones del presente del Trumai me acuerdo muchisimo de Con Aroma de Café :) por todos los sucesos que pasaron estos dos. Bueno, un beso pasa todos, nos estamos viendo en «Hacia el mismo rumbo» Saludos para Fangirleando. Gracias por sus rw y por acreditarme entre sus favoritos.

¡ **NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Con cariño:**

 **Kuraudea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _by_

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~Temores~**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era absoluta oscuridad en la Cápsula Corp, los pasillos se abastecian con poca luz gracias a los reflectores del exterior que se filtraban por las ventajas. Quizá eran la 1 de la madrugada, mientras tanto en la gran mansión todo era tranquilidad. No había ruidos, salvo el cantar de los grillos que rondaban por el jardín y armonizaban con su «cri, cri» los alrededores. Habían sido dias nublados, con ligeras lluvias, un clima de lo más agradable. Era mejor soportar eso que el terrible calor de verano.

Y todo siguió normal, seis años se habían transcurrido de la inesperada llegada del joven de futuro. En tanto, en el presente era paz, tranquilidad. Tanta tranquilidad que justamente en joven Brief cerca de sus 19 años dormía plácidamente en su reconfortable cama cubierta de cojines.

Los gustos cambian radicalmente, no era aquel pre adolescente que hacía tonterías al lado de su mejor amigo. Ahora, otra clase de cosas llamaban su atención. El decorado de su habitación ya no era de un niño. Los juguetes se suplieron por guitarras, por cuadros decorativos con ilustraciones de motocicletas; predominaba el azul con pizcas de blanco. Una gran televisión, consolas de videojuegos y demás gustos que rebelaban su ardiente y florida juventud.

Mientras Trunks dormía tranquilamente, su celular sonó con aquella melodía del momento, con la canción de su grupo favorito.

Por mera inercia su mano se dirigió a la mesa de noche, tomó el móvil, desbloqueó como pudo la pantalla táctil y contestó. Antes de eso carrapeó un poco para afinar su voz.

—Diga...—contestó adormilado.

—¡Hola!—saludaron del otro lado del teléfono con voz tan fresca y radiante.

—¿Qué quieres, Goten?

—Solo me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo.

—Tal vez lo que cualquier persona haría a la 1am.

—¿Y qué cosa es?

—¡DORMIR!—exclamó malhumorado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—rió atolandrado—Esto te pondrá de buen humor, Trunks.

—¿De qué hablas?—abrió por completo los ojos y fijó su vista hacia el techo.

—Te conseguí dos boletos para que vayas al cine con Mai, ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Verdad que soy genial?

—...Olvidalo..—esbozó tras contestar.

—Descuida, yo me haré cargo del mono verde y del perro.

—No...—talló su frente—Lo que intento decir es que no quiero tus boletos porque no iré. Úsalos para ti, ve con alguna chica linda.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Trunks?

—Sabes...las cosas cambian. No es como cuando recién los invité a vivir a casa. Es más, ni siquiera viven aquí. Desde hace algún tiempo se mudaron a unas de las torres del jardín. Además las clases que impartía la profesora terminaron de hace tiempo. Así que los veo ...—se rectracto—...Quise decir que la veo poco.

—¡Pero a ti te gusta! ¿Qué tal cuando la llevaste al lago de Paoz y se besaron? ¿O la noche en el mirador?

—Tenía tan solo 15 años, aún prevalecía un poco magia, supongo. Es que desde que llegó «él», ella cambio un poco. Quiero pensar que ya es tiempo de fijarme en alguien más y ella debe de hacer lo mismo. Tal vez he sido muy terco, creo que «yo» no le gusto, eso está claro.

—No pienses así—el joven Son trataba de anímarlo.

—Es a la conclusión que he llegado, no hay más que hablar. Bien sabes que he hecho sinfin de estupideces por ella.

—Aún recuerdo cuando teñiste el cabello de azul ¡Ja,ja,ja!—rió abiertamente pero después recapacito—...Perdón yo no quise ...

—Bien...—contestó irritado.

Respiró con pronfundidad y trató de olvidar semejante ridículez que había hecho. En verdad habia sido bastante estúpido.

—No puedo seguir así—continuó—Por una parte que bueno que hemos estado distantes. Verla tan cerca de mí hace que yo desee...—suspiró desanimado sin terminar su frase —Pensé que con Mai sería mi primera vez.

—Anda, arriba esos ánimos "Joven manos de serrucho"—soltó una ligera risita.

Los ánimos de Goten resultaban provocarle todo lo contrario.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Vamos, si tú quieres puede serlo. Es cosa que lo viasualices, planea algo—lo hacía ver tan fácil, como si no conociera a Mai.

—Ya he planeado de todo, ¡Y nada resultó!

—Haz el intento otras vez, empieza con pequeñas cosas.

Trunks guardó silencio, pensó nuevamente las cosas al mirar fijamente al techo, como si ahí pudiera encontrar la solución a sus sentires.

Cuando se sintió seguro de sí mismo contestó.

—Tal vez ...la vea hoy por la tarde, hay unas aero-naves que tenemos que arreglar.

—¡De acuerdo! Decídete, tienes el día de hoy para hacerme saber si querrás los boletos.

—Está bien, pero no te seguro nada.

.

.

.

En el taller había una gran cantidad de vehículos por arreglar, todos permanecían en filas con los cofres levantados.

Ambos jóvenes con trajes de mecánicos arreglaban una de las naves. Y mientras Mai revisaba el motor, Trunks estaba debajo arreglando otros detalles.

La chica alzó el rostro con dispersas manchas de aceite. Ligeras gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente que era adornada por el flequillo recto, y con la ayuda del ante brazo retiraba el sudor para que no cayera a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde están las pinzas?—volteó para todas partes.

—¡Aquí están!—salió el joven deslizándose al salir de bajo del vehículo y las entregó.

—Gra...gracias.

—Descuida ya no las necesito—se levantó y sobre una mesa retiró los guantes de uso rudo que cubrían sus manos. De ahí, tomó una botella de agua y bebió.

—Oye Trunks...

—¿Si...?¿Qué pasa?—volteó hacia ella.

—¿Dónde están los demás? Me refiero al viejo Brief y a Bulma.

—Parece que salieron de compras. No tardarían en llegar. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ofrece algo? Si es así, puedes pedirmelo a mi.

—A bueno...—se sonrojó, bajo la vista mientras mantenía la pinza en sus manos justo al nivel del pecho—...Es que en una ocasión el abuelo Brief me dijo que me llevaría al almacén a conocer la colección de sus viejos inventos.

—Oh..entiendo—asintió el muchacho—El viejo almacén del abuelo.

—Aja...

Y tras guardar un incómodo silencio, Trunks se ofreció.

—Si tú quieres...—rascaba su nuca—Yo puedo llevarte.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Si, por supuesto.

—Pero ese lugar tiene código de seguridad, ¿Cómo vamos a acceder?

El joven azul mostró media sonrisa.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, ¡Anda vamos!—la tomó de la mano y fueron hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

Al situarse fuera del almacén, Trunks tecleó el código de seguridad.

—¿Cómo es que te sabes el código de la puerta?preguntó Mai parpadeando mientras abría los ojos sorprendidamente.

Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

—Digamos que simples influencias—guiñó un ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y éstas se cerraron automáticamente cuando los chicos accedieron.

—¡Vaya...!—la chica estaba sorpendrida.

Había un mundo de cachivaches por doquier como viejos convertibles, robots oxidados, piezas, antiguos diseños de la insignia de la CC y sin número de artefactos.

—Esto...esto es sorprendente...

—Lo es—contestó el azul—Te confieso que desde niño no entraba. Aquí venía con Goten y con la pequeña Marron a jugar cuando había reuniones en casa. Mientras los adultos conversaban nosotros nos veníamos a jugar aquí. Claro que esto fue mucho antes de que llegaras, de ser así también te hubiera inventado—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entiendo...—ella sonrió—En verdad todo esto es maravilloso.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

La chica se daba el lujo de tocar todo a su paso. Hasta que su vista se fijó en un vehículo.

—¿Qué es eso?—señaló. Entonces el muchacho volteó para ver a qué se refería.

—¡Ah, ya veo!—rió—Es un viejo boceto de una nave espacial que fabricó mi abuelo en su juventud.

—¿Puedo...?

—Adelante.

Ambos fueron hacia ella.

—Está un poco oxidada, déjame ayudarte—abrió una de las puertas y ésta soltó tremendo polvo en el ambiente, por causa ambos tosieron «Cof, Cof» —Adelante, entra.

Mai entró y se sentó en una amplió asiento largo. De ahí, se filtró Trunks y se sentó por un lado de ella.

—Sensacional, ¿No lo crees?—tomó el viejo manubrio y fingía pilotear.

—Si, es grandioso.

—Esto es como en las películas espaciales de antaño, aquellas series que pasaban por televisión. La nave ... ¡La nave es horrenda!—soltó tremenda carcajada—De niño se me hacia lo mejor pero venga, ahora no se le compara con los grandes diseños que se pueden crear.

—Pero es una gran reliquia—dijo Mai, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso ni dudarlo.

Cuando la risa se esfumó de sus labios, el silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación. Por una extraña razón ya no se frecuentaban como antes. Es más, hacía mucho que no tenían una charla tan grata.

Entonces, él no pudo más y aprovechó el espacio para hablar.

—Mai... Sé que hemos estados muy distantes desde que crecimos. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, sino que ...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—No te preocupes, yo también he sido causante de que esto pasara.

—No, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de ambos, quizás.

—Tu serás el próximo presidente de la Capsula Corp, si así, nos vemos poco, después será peor. Hasta que nos olvidemos uno del otro.

—No digas tonterías, jamás me olvidaría de ti. Así el mundo me caiga encima, jamás lo haría...Tú eres importante para mí.

—Pero nuestro distanciamiento es irremediable, así será. Es mejor hacernos a la idea.

—¡Claro que no! Digo, no tiene porque ser así. Entonces...¿Te haz alejado de mí por esa razón? ¿Por eso me evitabas?

Mai suspiró.

—Sí—asintió con la mirada cabizbaja—Perdón Trunks, es que yo no quería sufrir, no quería ser testigo de que quizás alguien más pudiese gustarte en tu próxima etapa. Por eso me mudé y decidí que fueras libre sin tenerme algún tipo de consideración, entonces yo...

—¡TONTA!—la interrumpió—¿Acaso no comprendes? ¿Acaso crees que no he sido sincero contigo?—regresó la vista al manubrio—Y yo que pensé que no me querías, e incluso también me vino en mente que ya no te gustaba. Y sin razón, le echaba la culpa a «él».

—Pues ahora sabes cuál fue la razón de todo...

Éste por impulso la abrazó.

—¡Eres una tonta, tonta!—más se apretaba el abrazo—No me abandones de esa forma, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. ¿Me oíste?—tomó su rostro.

—Si...si...—contestó nerviosa.

Nuevamente se abrazaron, pero la mano de uno de los chicos movió una palanca por accidente. Entonces el asiento se hizo hacia atrás y él cayó sobre ella. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas debajo de la espalda femenina.

Fue así, que ambos se miraban a los ojos, su respiración era exagerada.

—Perdón...—se disculpó él por el tropiezo.

Se trató de incorporar pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndole del rostro. Y así, lo guió hacia sus labios hasta que formaron un beso. De esos besos apasionados que se daban a sus 15 años, como cuando se escapaban por las noches para ir a vagar a cualquier sitio.

La mano del muchacho salió, se dio el lujo de tocar los hermosos pechos de la chica.

La situación se encendía, de ahí, su mano a conforme al ritmo pronunciado del beso, bajaba con lentitud el cierre del traje de mecánico de Mai.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos, el beso se menguó por unos instantes y él la miró. Y tras descifrar lo que sus orbes decían, sus labios se besaron otra vez con impulsos locos.

Fue un SI, no dicho, pero un «SI» sin duda. Y ambos lo supieron.

Las manos hacían el trabajo de despojar las ropas, mientras sus labios con vehemencia continuaban. Por suerte, en su billetera traía un perservativo. Que de no ser así, se hubiese perdido todo el encanto del momento. Pero bueno o malo, todo cuadro a la perfección, sin planearlo, si querer aparentar, en un asiento y no en una cama bella de un hotel. Y la razón, era simplemente porque estaba destinado que su encuentro así pasara.

Con tropiezos se unieron, se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían. Mientras él la cundía de embestidas, unas firmes y otras lentas, refugió su rostro jadeante en el cuello de la chica. Entonces la de cabello negro lo abrazaba, acariciaba con los dedos sus mechones.

Hasta que llegó el punto de quiebre y ambos gimieron dando por terminado su improvisado encuentro.

Él buscó su rostro.

—Te quiero, Mai ...Te quiero demasiado, no lo dudes más, por favor—y restregó su mejilla en ella.

...

Un rato paso y encontraron la posición correcta, ella se mantenía recostada sobre él y acariciaba sus mechones con insistencia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando teñiste tu cabello de azul?—soltó una ligera risa.

—¡Oye...!—renegó pese a lo romántico—¿Ahora tú también vas a salir con eso?

—Es que ...es que ...—decía entre risas—Fue bastante cómico.

Torció los labios, y alzó una de sus cejas.

—¡Ni quiera me acuerdo de eso!

Entonces el sonido de su celular se escuchó.

—¿Es tu teléfono?—preguntó Mai.

—Si, espera dame un minuto—lo buscaba entre las ropas. Hasta que al fin lo encontró—¿Diga?

—¿Vas a querer los boletos?

—¿Goten...?

—¡Pues claro!¿Quién más? Dijiste que me confirmarías y no lo hiciste.

Entonces el vio a la chica, tomó de su rostro, sonrío y al suspirar contestó.

—No, no los quiero. Invita a una chica a ir contigo—y colgó.

Y desde ese entonces el almacén junto con la vieja nave espacial fue su refugio, la escapatoria de la rutina. Donde podían amarse en silencio, reír y platicar por horas.

¿Qué pasaría más adelante con sus vidas?

Ni ellos lo sabían.

Pero mientras tanto, lo mucho, lo poco o lo eterno que fueran estar juntos, lo disfrutarían al máximo.

* * *

 **FIN**.

Muero de amooooooorsshhh jajaja

Aquí les traigo un nuevo Shot para Destellos de Espera. Esto fue chispazo, le cuento que amanecí con esto en la cabeza y lo plasmé tal cual. Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos para el grupo de Fangirleando a Cerecita de Pastel por leerlo previamente, y ayudarme con las correcciones, gracia a todos por leer y por sus lindos rw. Nos vemos por aquí con otro Shot/Drabble. Un beso enorme.

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación del Señor Akira Toriyama.

.

.

 **~DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Promesa**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entonces, no nos volveremos a ver?

—Te saludaré a tu «YO» del Futuro—se hincó el guerrero Mirai—Solo prométeme cuidar de mi «YO», pequeño.

—¡¿Eh?!—se sonrojaron ambos niños. Y cada uno, respingó el rostro hacia lados contrarios, apenados a más no poder.

Pese a la bochornosa situación, la niña Mai asintió con una sonrisa.

»Cumpliré esa promesa, Trunks.—pensó para sí misma con rubores en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos que, tuvo que menguar esas ganas de llorar.

—Eso es—sonrió el joven azul.

La máquina del tiempo iba con los tripulantes a bordo. Todo era peor que viajar en una lata de sardinas; apretados era poco con la incomodad a la que iban sometidos.

Pero sin importar las condiciones, la nave despegó con éxito.

A su costado, Mai, vio como el pequeño Trunks miraba la nave elevarse con un semblante de serenidad.

» _Trunks ... — lo nombró en su mente. Pues lo conocía tan bien que verle "así" no era normal._

Y el niño voló. Siguió a la máquina del tiempo con un nudo en la garganta. Miró su entorno: autos, luces, felicidad. Todo conjuntamente hermoso rodeado de paz y sobre todo de VIDA. Entonces, ¿Por qué a él no le tocaba vivir así? Era tan injusto saber que «él mismo» fue causante de salvar un mundo, «¡SU MUNDO!». Y que el joven azul careciera de tanto. Sin una madre, sin paz, con una vida llena de miserias y la peste a muerte burlándose a carcajadas.

 _»¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ?!_

 _»¡QUÉ INJUSTO!_

Mordió sus labios, apretó los puños, la sangre le hervía de tanta frustración acomulada. Se vio afligido por la situación. Esas ganas de llorar lo estaban consumiendo, hasta ya no poder más.

Explotó.

Desde lo más profundo de su alma externó a grito abierto:

—¡Oye «Yo»! ¡TE DESEO MUCHA SUERTEEEEE!

Su pecho liberó todo ese sentimiento que le reprimía.

 _»¡Por favor gana, «Yo»!_

Desde tierra, Mai lo vislumbró con un hueco en el estómago. Pues tan solo verle gritar le había dolido bastante.

» _Yo cuidaré de ti, Trunks._

 _»Yo cuidaré de ti, Trunks._

—Es una promesa...—contestó al aire que jugaba con su flequillo recto.—Cuidaré de ti.

.

.

.

Lo que llevaba en sus mano era tan frío que hasta a ella misma le calaba. Sin embargo, esa carne roja que le había dado la abuela Brief, la apretaba con todas sus fuerza mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula.

»¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas,eh?

La muchacha estaba bastante molesta. Caminaba rígida, con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar a la cámara de gravedad, tecleó un código de seguridad para acceder al lugar.

Entró.

Y «ÉL» estaba sentado sobre el piso.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—volteó hacia ella bañado en sudor.

La pregunta que hizo Trunks fue ignorada totalmente. En tanto, la muchacha se acercaba a él con un semblante de molestia.

—¿Pero, qué te pasa...?—seguía sin entender el joven Brief.

—¡ES MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!—con coraje aventó el trozo de carne en su cara.

Y no conforme, le apretó con la mano.

—¡Ouchhh!—forcejeaban en el piso.

Ella arriba de él, como si de una pelea se tratara.

—¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUÉ HACES ESO, MAI?!—preguntó el muchacho irritado, con la carne adherida al rostro.

—¡Eres un tonto, tonto!—le daba puñetazos en el pecho.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡Explícame!

—¿Te crees el maldito «Rey del mundo», verdad?Como eres un saiyajin crees que no eres vulnerable a los golpes—seguía golpeándolo—Por la cámara vi esa paliza que te dio el señor Vegeta.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Mira nada más como te dejó el rostro, Trunks. Pero, claro—respingó soberbia—Eso le pasa a los que llegan ebrios—se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Ah! Ahora entiendo todo...

—¿En serio?—ella abrió uno de sus ojos.

—Aja...

El muchacho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Y sus manos permanecían a los lados para darle soporte. En tanto, la de ojos negros, estaba sentada sobre su pelvis con las piernas flexionadas a los lados.

—¿Por qué crees que hago esto?—preguntó la chica aún cruzada de brazos.

—Eso es fácil de responder—mostró media sonrisa. Pues creía fielmente que tenía la respuesta correcta bajo la manga.

—Dime qué es ...

—Bien. Pues ... Estás celosa porque no te lleve conmigo.

La chica apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ERES UN...!

Y justo cuando iba a darle otro golpe se detuvo.

—Es inútil—suspiró.—Contigo es imposible cumplir la promesa, Trunks.

—Un momento, un momento—alzó una de sus cejas y agitó un poco la cabeza—Antes que nada, ¿Podrías quítame esta cosa de la cara?.

La muchacha retiró el Bistek. Y agachó la mirada.

—Dime Mai, ¿Qué promesa?—le miró fijamente.

—¿No la recuerdas?

—Bueno, yo... Quizás la olvidé—torció sus labios.

El muchacho guardó silencio por un instante. Todo con el afán de tratar de recordar.

—Mmmm...¿Es la promesa que le hiciste a Mirai?—preguntó dudoso. Pues fue lo primero que brincó en su mente.

—Sí, esa.—se sonrojó, la chica.

—Entiendo.

Trunks asintió, y con la mano levantó la barbilla de la muchacha.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Mai.

—¿Tú-Tú crees?

—Por su puesto. Siempre estás cuidándome en todo momento. Y claro...—esbozó una sonrisa desvergonzada— Hoy fue la excepción, yo tuve la culpa, lo sé. Pero aún así, viniste auxiliarme.

—¿Cómo estaremos «nosotros» en el futuro?

—Supongo que bien, platicando como lo hacemos nosotros, o tal vez, dándose un beso así—Trunks se prendió de los labios de la Mai.

Fue de esos besos en donde no era necesario cerrar los ojos. Los orbes negros y azules se miraban tan brillantes y llenos de jovialidad. Y para darle cierre al asunto, susurró en sus labios.

—«ÉL» confía en ti. Deja de preocuparte, por favor. ¿Y sabes algo...?

—Qué pasa...

—Lo mejor es que yo también confió en ti.

—Gra-Gracias, niño...Yo...

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar esta vez, en beso más lento. Y entre el beso la chica interrumpió.

—¿Y tú sabes algo, Trunks?

—Lo sé, no me lo digas—ambos rieron—Necesito un baño, ¿Verdad?—más reían.

—Hueles a sudor con carne.

—No hay nadie en casa, si tú quieres podrías ducharte conmigo.

—Nunca dejaste de ser un depravado, ¿Lo sabes?

—Pero así te gusto.

Y entre jalones y discusiones salieron de la cámara de gravedad.

» _Yo cuidaré de ti, Trunks._

 _»Prometo que cuidaré de ti._

 **FIN**.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _Hola n.n_

 _Aquí actualizando Destellos de Esperanza, ojalá que le haya gustado, sé que es cursi jajaja y tal vez no muy bueno, pero fue lo primero que me brincó en la mente._

 _Saludos a todos, ¡Y ah! Ya casi termino el capítulo final de HelMR. Besos a todos y gracias por leer._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea._


	7. Chapter 7

_**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Destino**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus orbes azules se abrieron lentamente tras percibir la luz solar entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Bostezó.

Frotó su rostro e inevitablemente, volvió a dormir.

No era que él fuera de esos tipos que dormían mucho o se levantaran tarde. Por lo contrario, estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Pues el hábito de supervivencia aún se mantenía consigo, desde los tiempos de los ataques de los androides y su desaparición. Ahora simplemente, su exceso de sueño se debía por un extraño malestar que surgió en su pecho. Era como una irritación, un reflujo o esas sensaciones de vacío, quizás añoranza. Pues sentía que de alguna forma su vida estaba incompleta. Y no sabía la razón.

No sabía explicar a ciencia cierta qué le ocurría.

Después de otros cinco minutos más de sueño; se le levantó por fin de la cama.

Él mismo se dio ánimos.

—Adelante.—suspiró.

Del respaldo de una silla tomó la toalla de paso y se fue a duchar.

 **...**

Con los ojos cerrados jabonó su cabellera. Ésta desde algún tiempo adquirió un matiz azul, supuso quizás, que era muy normal que su cabellera cambiara de tonalidad. Pues factores como la edad, el agua, productos químicos de aseo, etc. Serían los posibles causantes de ello. La espuma brotó como turrón sobre su cabeza. Y ésta, como cascada, se resbalaba por su fornido cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies.

Cuando salió de la ducha, sin pensarlo, y siendo su trayecto de años; se fue directo a la cocina. Pues estando en confianza, solo llevaba un pantalón suelto de color gris, mostrándose así, la desnudez de su pecho bronceado. La toalla en tanto, reposaba en sus marcados hombros y absorbía las gotas de agua que se escurrían de su cabellera mojada.

—Buenos días, mamá.—saludó.

—Trunks, buenos días.—le sonrió—Dormiste muchas horas, hijo. Ya casi son cerca de las doce del día.—observó su reloj de mano.

—L-Lo siento, mamá.—se sonrojó—En verdad no sé qué me pasa.—rascó su mejilla.

—Tranquilo, me parece bien que descanses.

Su adorada madre permanecía en la mesa del comedor. Saboreaba una taza de café bien cargada. Un periódico, en tanto, le hacía compañía junto con el sonido de la radio que informaba de las noticias matutinas de la Capital del Oeste.

—Toma asiento.—señaló.

Como buena madre le invitó una taza de café y en un plato de porcelana estaban dos piezas de pan tostado recién preparadas con mantequilla y miel.

—¿Cuándo termines de desayunar, podrías ir al centro de la ciudad hacer unas compras? Tenemos la nevera vacía.

—Sí—asintió. Y le dio una mordía al pan y un sorbo a la bebida.

De ahí, naturalmente, preguntó:

—¿Estarás ocupada con alguno invento?

La mujer negó y arrojó un suspiro.

—En realidad...sólo quiero darle mantenimiento a la máquina del tiempo.

—¡¿La máquina del tiempo?!—se sorprendió el muchacho.

—Aja.

—Pero mamá, hace más de siete años que no la hemos usado. No entiendo para qué quieres darle mantenimiento.

—Y ni yo entiendo el porqué, Trunks.

Y nuevamente, se presentaban esos signos extraños de querer hacer cosas aparentemente «innecesarias».

—Anda, que no se te haga tarde.

—Sí, de acuerdo—se apresuró a comer.

—Y vístete bien, quien dice que no te puedes encontrar a una bella chica por ahí—le daba de codazos la mujer.

El joven no tuvo otra alternativa que sonrojarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

Acostado sobre la alfombra, sus brazos jugaban con las fichas que componían un enorme castillo. Y después, sin razón alguna, lo derribaba tan solo con tocarlo con la punta de su debo.

 _—¡Baaaaah!_ —hizo un gesto ridículo y sacó la lengua.

Dos pequeños seres reían sin parar. Y claro, él junto con ellos. Eran encantadores, los amaba. Pues llegaron cuando parecía que habían perdido todo, y pese a perder gran parte de sus vidas, sus bebés los salvarlos de ese vacío mortal. Sus días desde ese entonces lucieron llenos de felicidad.

Suspiró sonrojado.

Era hombre pleno, feliz.

Pues nunca pensó que «ambos» fueran capaces de crear tanta belleza al doble.

 _»¡Puuuul! ¡Puuuul!._

Su pequeño hijo, tan parecido a su padre en todo aspecto, le exigía en su idioma que otra vez formará el castillo de fichas.

—¿Eh...? ¿Otra vez...?

 _»¡Puuuuul!_

—Está bien, está bien.

Nada que ver el carácter con su adorada nena. Ella era tan tranquila que por general se la llevaba dormida.

—Trunks...

Padre e hijos voltearon hacia arriba.

—¿Qué pasa, Mai?

La guerrera sonrió y le entregó una lista.

—¿Podrías hacer unas compras en la cuidad? Necesito vegetales, pañales, leche para los niños.

—Sí, como digas.

Acercó su rostro a sus dos _«bolitas»_ y se despido de ellas.

—Ahora vuelvo.

El pequeño muy astuto jaló de sus cabellos.

Y el muchacho no evitó sonreír.

—Sí tan solo me soltaras fuera más fácil—dijo entre risas.

Después de safarse de las garras de su hijo, le dio un beso a su adorada esposa. Pero antes de salir, cubrió su rostro con la pañoleta roja.

—Vuelvo en seguida—asintió.

—Ve con cuidado, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tres integrantes de un equipo, se mantenía listos sobre una aero-moto amarilla. Con la mirada buscaban a su siguiente víctima mientras permanecían escondidos en un callejón.

Eran tan sigilosos que no dejaban de ser muy buenos ladrones.

Los tiempos eran difíciles. La Capital del Oeste después de los ataques de los androides, ya no fue la misma. Y bueno, tenían que ingeniárselas para buscar el pan de cada día.

Para su fortuna, un pez gordo se aproximaba con varias bolsas llenas de comida.

—Pescado, carne, sopas...—el chico le daba un visto a sus compras. Pues tenía el temor de haber olvidado algo.

Los tres pares de ojos con antifaces, brillaron y sonrieron con maldad.

—A la cuenta de tres—indicó la mujer que mantenía su mano firme en el acelerador.

 _»Uno_

 _»Dos_

 _»Tres_

La moto pasó sobre la acera de la banqueta a buena velocidad. Y las bolsas que llevaba Trunks le fueron arrebatadas por unas manos verdes y las otras, si lo le fallaban, eran las patas de...

—¿Un perro?—parpadeó confundido.

Pero debido al impacto, el muchacho fue a dar al suelo.

De inmediato levantó su rostro para divisar a los rufianes.

—¡Hasta nunca, PERDEDOR!—lanzaron su frase triunfal entre risa—¡Ja,Ja,ja!

El joven frunció las cejas.

—¡OIGAN MALDITOS!—se levantó de prisa y fue tras de ellos.

Al descubrir que el chico corría demasiado rápido y que podía alcanzarlos fácilmente. El enano verde ordenó:

—¡QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO, MAI! ¡ACELERA!

—Como usted ordene, Su Excelencia.

 _»ROOOOOM_

Se metieron entre calles interfiriendo en el tráfico. Los claxon comenzaron a pitar y hacer un gran escándalo.

 _»¡Fuera del camino, idiotas!—gritaban algunos conductores._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Pero qué escándalo es este?—dijo el viajero del tiempo desde las alturas con bolsas de mandado en mano.

 _»¿Se tratará de algún asalto?—pensó para sí mismo._

¿Y ...si echaba un vistazo?

Pero recordaba que Mai siempre le decía.

 _»No interfieras en nada, Trunks._

¿Y si alguien estaba en problemas?

Pues esa naturaleza justiciera no le dejaba ignorar del todo lo que estaba observando.

—Solo será un vistazo.

Bajó a tierra, escondió entre los arbustos su mandado y se fue como buen espía al lugar de los hechos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras!—alcanzó Trunks la parrilla trasera de la moto y la hizo volar.

El perro junto con el marciano verde salieron disparados por los cielos.

 _—¡AAAAAHHH!_

Y la mujer, encapsuló todo lo que pudo y corrió.

—¡Detente!

—¡Jamás!—le gritó la de antifaz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detrás de un árbol el hombre fugitivo quedó impresionado al verse a sí mismo persiguiendo a la que ahora era su mujer. Pues recordó, que él y Mai se habían conocido en tiempos de guerra contra Black, pero, como se supone que en _«teoría»_ eso no ocurrió.

Pensó:

—Con qué así nos íbamos a conocer entonces, ¿Eh?

Se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios. Pues ahora, como favor o por capricho, tenía que hacer que _«ambos»_ hicieran contacto. Y más, por el bien de sus bebés, pues tenían y debían de llegar a este mundo también por parte de ellos.

¿Qué tal si desaparecían sus hijos?

—No, eso no.—negó.

De seguro su madre se pondría feliz al saber que tendría dos bellos nietos.

Mientras se miraba a si mismo correr detrás de Mai, susurró.

—Créeme, no te vas arrepentir, Trunks.

No cabe duda que cuando se está predestinado a estar juntos, no importa tiempo, realidad o espacio. El destino acomoda a las personas en el momento exacto y bajo las condiciones correctas. Como rompecabezas.

 _»Y el tiempo era ahora._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La chica era sigilosa. Se le escapa de las manos muy fácilmente.

Hasta que se vio acorralada en un callejón.

—Te lo diré solo una vez más...Devuélveme mis cosas—estiró su mano para recibirlas.

La de antifaz sudaba la gota fría, no sabía qué hacer. Pues su única escapatoria era trepar el muro y seguir corriendo por los techos.

Y eso haría.

Le volteó la cara al joven azul y empezó escalar.

—¿Pero qué haces?—le reclamó, Trunks.

—Escapar, ¿Qué no es obvio? Los tipos como tú suelen llamar a la policía.

—No haré tal cosa si haces lo que te digo.

—¡NO!

Justo cuando llegó al límite para así impulsarse y subir; una mano apareció.

—¿Q-Quien eres?—preguntó Mai sorprendida.

Se trataba de un joven con el rostro tapado a la mitad con una pañoleta roja. Éste tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, la soltó para que cayera al vacío.

El antifaz de su rostro salió volando, la gabardina se elevaba junto con sus cabellos negro. Y entre gritos, miraba la imagen de aquel hombre que en vez de _«ayudarle»_ le aventó.

Cuando esperaba una muerte segura, cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto.

Pero eso nunca llegó.

Pues unos brazos la sostuvieron.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—preguntó el azul.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Eh...?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rubores aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—S-Sí.—contestó. Después miró hacia el muro pero el hombre misterioso había desaparecido.

—Eres demasiado arriesgada, sabes. Te llevaré a casa, tal vez estés lastimada. Por cierto, mi madre cocina muy rico.

El estruendo de las tripas de la muchacha salió a relucir.

—¿Tienes hambre, verdad? Puedo asegurar que por ello robaste mi mercancía.

La mujer asintió apenaba.

Él la puso de pie.

—Bien, es por aquí. Sígueme. Después de comer iremos a buscar a tus amigos.

—E-Está bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satisfecho vio la escena.

—¡Bien!

Tomó sus cosas. Y antes de tomar vuelo volteó otra vez a ver a la pareja.

Y dijo:

—Te espera algo genial. Disfrútalo.

Y voló.

Pues moría por ver a su mujer y a sus bebés.

 _»Tu también sé feliz—le deseo suerte desde las alturas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Desde ese entonces. _«Ellos»_ pudieron complementar una parte del vacío que sentían en su interior.

—Mi nombre es Trunks ¿Y el tuyo?

—Yo soy Mai.

 **FIN.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hola amigos. Aquí les dejo un destello Trumai. Me encanta esta antología, pues verán estas historias me surgen de la nada. Yo estaba muy feliz escribiendo el capítulo 8 de Flor Artificial y nada. Tuve que parar y hacerle caso a mi mente. Y pues esto nació de un chispazo n.n tenía rato pensado en cómo se conocerían la otra pareja de Mirai, y bueno, tal vez no es tan genial pero aquí les dejo mi versión._

 _Gracias a quien se pase a leer._

 _Feliz año 2017 para todos. Antes o después del 06 de enero lo veo en la actualización de FA. Besos._

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	8. Chapter 8

**DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Adaptación~**

 **.**

 **.**

El arduo trabajo de padres, al menos, por esta noche, había terminado. Sus bebés no les daban tiempo ni de respirar. Pero, sin importar nada y pese a todos sus desvelos; estaban felices.

Su vida se retomó dentro de la sencillez de los pueblos situados a las afueras de la Capital del Oeste. La decisión de querer llevar una vida aparte de sus _«otros»_ era lo más viable. Aunque de cualquier forma existían sus riesgos y quizás, conforme a los años aparecerían ciertos obstáculos para ellos.

Pues cosas tan sencillas como tramitar documentos burocráticos, traería consigo problemas de falsificación de nombre y personalidad ciudadana, aunque así no fuera en realidad. Sin embargo, sería tan ilógico el hecho de tener que explicar tanta odisea que, para su mal, la sociedad ni siquiera recordaría nada de lo Black. Pues ellos, en sus mentes, solo tenían grabada la desgracia de los sucesos de hace 7 años atrás: El ataque de los androides.

¿Y qué hacer con sus vidas? ¿Cómo dirigir ahora a su familia?

Pues él había sido el responsable, en parte, de tal consecuencia.

 _El pecador._

 _Su noble acción, para los dioses, había cobrado otro significado más grave: El pecado._

Pero no, era mejor ser catalogado como tal, que vivir bajo la escoria de la peste verde.

—Eso nunca.—susurró.

Estaba tan seguro que si la misma situación se repitiera mil veces, él habría actuado igual.

Al menos, después de tanta desgracia, tenían un hogar digno donde vivir. Y todo se lo debía a su madre que le proporcionó una buena dotación de artículos: casa, comida, vehículo y claro, dinero. Una fuerte cantidad de dinero que, administrándolo correctamente, les abastecería por muchos años.

 _¿Entonces por qué vivir tan limitados?_

La razón era muy sencilla, pues _«Trunks Brief»_ ya existía. Y no podían haber dos. Pues _«el otro»_ era el único heredero de la Capsule Corp, y su apellido, por desgracia, era muy conocido.

En la adaptación de su nueva vida, tuvo que hacerse de otra firma, para salir de algún contratiempo. Lo bueno que contada con dinero en efectivo, y su monto total, no estaba bajo una institución bancaria, sino, qué problema habría sido. E incluso, por cuestiones legales, seguro y hasta contactaban al «verdadero» portador del apellido de la línea Mirai.

En el parto de Mai, se vio con la necesidad de cambiar su nombre para llenar los requisitos y papeles necesarios. Pues con la pena no le quedó de otra alternativa que adoptar el apellido de su fallecido maestro Gohan.

* * *

 _—Puede proporcionarnos su nombre, por favor._

 _—M-Mi nombre ...—bajó la mirada._

 _—¿Si...?—esperaba la respuesta la recepcionista de la clínica del pueblo._

 _El joven azul después de meditarlo unos instantes, contestó:_

 _—Mi nombre es Son Trunks. —miró firme a la mujer._

* * *

Sentado sobre el borde la cama, y tan solo con un pantalón suelto como prenda. Su mente se hacía nudos entre tantos recuerdos; buenos y malos. Pensando también en futuros obstáculos que surgirían con el paso del tiempo. Miraba al piso, movía los dedos de sus pies. Y mientras tanto, sus brazos se apoyaban con el soporte de sus piernas.

Suspiró.

Volteó a su costado.

Y le consoló a sobremanera ver la cuna de sus hijos. Ellos dormían plácidamente; inocentes, bellos, sin saber las consecuencias y los problemas de la vida.

En tanto, la puerta del baño se abrió; llamó su atención y fijó la mirada hacia allá.

Con luz tenue, amarillenta, se vio alumbrada la guerrera quien lucía una bata larga de seda color rosa. Pues después de haber tenido un día cansado tomó un baño antes de ir a la cama.

—Trunks...

Lo nombró al sostener el marco de la puerta.

—Mai.

Se miraban entre distancia.

Ella apagó la luz. Y él para recibirla se puso de pie.

 **...**

Frente a frente, al costumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, se observaron; acariciaron sus rostros.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la madre de sus hijos con los orbes azabaches, brillantes y llenos de empatía.

—Estoy bien—contestó en susurros.

Pese a lo difícil que todo había sido, en este dolorosa y maravillosa adaptación; mostraron una sonrisa. Entonces, por mera inercia, por impulso loco, se abrazaron sentidamente.

Fuerte.

El apapacho que cualquier persona merecía para continuar en su rumbo.

Y con esa sensación de cariño que quemaba su interior, se despojaron de sus prendas e hicieron el amor frente a la creación que habían materializado ambos: sus hijos.

Sentidamente la mujer se vio sumergida en el bronceado cuerpo de su pareja con pixeles de varias cicatrices de lucha en su pecho y espalda, que ella, con sus propias manos había curado una por una en tiempos de guerra. Él hacía su trabajo, sus embestidas eran lentas pero firmes. Algunos de sus siseos y gemidos en conjunto eran bajos. Pues no pretendían despertar a los gemelos. Después de todo algunas cosas cambian con y sin hijos.

El arte fluyó por generosos minutos. Pues se necesitaban.

Necesitaban hacerlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Mostrarle al mundo en su lenguaje que ellos no era un plagio de nadie, sino eran los verdaderos, los únicos, los guerreros que hicieron que este mundo cobrara cordura, aunque no de la manera que hubiesen querido.

 _Pero había vida._

 _Paz._

Al llegar a lo intolerable, al clímax de su unión que, por suerte ambos gozaron de llegar a ese punto al mismo tiempo; el acto menguó.

Menguó inevitablemente con el gemido más sentido por parte del azul.

Jadeantes, sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos. Pues desde que sus hijos habían llegado a este mundo, un deseo tan inexplicable les había llegado a la par. Una atracción sexual se arraigó con más fuerza durante la adaptación de su nueva vida y durante y después del embarazo de Mai.

Tal vez, al ver que eran capaces de crear vida, quedaron fascinados. Y descubrieron el maravilloso significado de cada una de sus uniones.

 _El amor._

 _La vida._

 _La esperanza; materializada por ellos._

 _Y pese a lo amargo de los obstáculos: La felicidad._

El viajero del tiempo tenía los antebrazos justo a los lados del rostro de su mujer para hacerse suporte.

Su hijo, por cosa de la nada suspiró fuerte. Y ambos, con ese instinto paternal voltearon hacia a la cuna.

Al regresarse la mirada. Su sentir fue tan grande que él no pudo más, tenía que decirlo.

—Te amo tanto.

La mujer se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba; mostró la ligereza de una sonrisa.

—Tu y ellos son la razón que me hace estar de pie.—frotó su nariz en el rostro de la azabache.

Y Mai, en tanto, acarició su cabellera como siempre solía hacerlo.

Trunks recostó su rostro sobre sus pechos blancos. Éstos había crecido una talla más de lo normal, pues fueron fuente de aliento de los gemelos durante sus primeros meses de vida. Acarició sus pezones con el pulgar. Ya no era suaves como antes, sino ahora eran ásperos; finalmente estragos y signos de la maternidad. Por fortuna, su cuerpo regresó a su estado natural, seguida bella, hermosa. Y sin importar cómo estuviese, él la amaba.

—¿Es mucho pedir siete días de abstinencia?—preguntó la mujer sin dejar de acariciar los mechones.

—Solo porque estabas en tu periodo—contestó tras esbozar una sonrisa.

Nuevamente uno de los gemelos suspiró fuerte.

El instinto de madre le hizo voltear inmediatamente.

—Tranquila...Solo están respirando "aire", Mai.—lo dijo en son de broma.

—"Qué gracioso eres, Trunks"—contestó irónica.

Él rió.

—Me gustaría que cada vez que me levanto en las noches también despertaras. Te garantizo que ni te das cuenta.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—besó su frente—Pero bueno, tengo oído de madre y no velador.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Las sábanas eran tendidas sobre cuerdas que se sostenía de varios troncos de unos árboles. El viento, era fuente vital para garantizar que las prendas se secaran. Pues se miraban manipulas por las ráfagas del aire; se movían de arriba abajo._

 _A su espalda estaba su hogar. Una casa-cápsula de la CC de buen tamaño y de color amarillo, aislada, e incluso del pueblo más cercano._

 _Tras suspirar secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo. Y solo basto ponerse de lado para que sobresaliera un pronunciado vientre, causante de agotarse con facilidad y de varios insomnios por las noches._

 _Su manos se deslizaron por su vientre y mientras miraba el horizonte, su cabello negro, largo, se revoloteaba con el aire._

 _Pensó que pese a lo difícil de todo, había valido la pena._

 _¿Qué hubiese pasado sino hubiese rejuvenecido otra vez? Tal vez ni a Trunks habría podido ayudar en la guerra de un año contra Black/Zamas. Pues un cuerpo físico de más de 50 años no era tan competente para luchar._

 _Entonces, comprendió que en la vida todo lo que pasa, no son simples casualidades. Ahora pese a no estar al lado de Su Excelencia y su fiel amigo Shu, tendría la dicha de ser madre._

 _Tendría la satisfacción por siempre de haber luchado junto a él._

 _—Su excelencia—susurró al mirar al cielo._

 _Era lógico, los extrañaba. Pues desde el día de la explosión que ocasión su muerte, otra mujer nació; una guerrera._

 _—Mai._

 _Ella volteó de inmediato al escuchar su voz._

 _—Trunks..._

 _—No te sobre esfuerces, deja eso y ven descansar._

 _Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos._

 _—Sí—asintió._

* * *

—Trunks...—apretó su cabeza víctima del recuerdo.

—¿Sí..?—respondió a su llamado y buscó su rostro.

—Nada.—sonrió.

—Hay que dormir.

Ella asintió a su orden.

—En verdad es buena idea, Trunks. Solo nos quedan dos horas de descanso—lo decía por los gemelos.

Y ambos finalmente rieron sin remedio.

 **...**

Se cubrieron con sábanas, se acomodaron de lado. Él le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos con la vista hacia la cuna, suspiraron.

Y así, cada noche, cada momento, cada instante. Reafirmaban que pese a todo, había al menos, una convicción para ser felices.

 _Querían vida._

 _E hicieron vida._

 _Y una vida feliz tendrían._

 **FIN.**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

¡Hola, feliz año! Que la hayan pasado bonito, mi gente. Yo inicié el año con un poco de inspi, verán me desperté a las 6am, estaba lloviendo y un destello brincó en mi mente y aquí estoy, escribiendo como loca. Como les dije en el Shot anterior, lo que me encanta de destellos es lo espontáneo que son, se plasma la idea y la viva imagen en mi mente y ¡ZAZ! Surgen. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Ahora sí les prometo que mañana me pongo a terminar el capítulo 8 de Flor Artificial n.n

Un beso enorme.

Gracias por sus rws y por pasarse a leer.

Schala, querida, mi Trunkera favorita, me dio mucha alegría el fic de Al Final que tuvo una dedicación para mí, tal vez este OS es demasiado sencillo para lo que escribiste del Toki Toki, pero en serio, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti. Un beso.

Saludos a todos.

Kuraudea.


End file.
